


"Tell me where it hurts"

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Series: TayNew oneshots [7]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Tay was about to go home when he's told that he had to attend to one last patient who may or may not be his type. Will he play the good doctor or the bad one?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: TayNew oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836451
Kudos: 31





	"Tell me where it hurts"

Tay sighs as he leans back on his chair, exhausted from working all day treating patients in his office. He was packing his things up to go home when the telephone rang. Sighing as they told him that he needs to attend to one last patient before he gets to go home as the other doctors are not available. After a while, he hears a faint knock on his door

"Come in..." Tay says as he brings out a sheet of paper for his patient. Tay hears the patient come in and he can't help but smile as he looks up and sees the most attractive person he's seen in his life. Wondering how someone could look so good whilst wearing a simple white shirt that's almost the same color as the person's skin tone and some shorts.

"Hi, uhmm..." the person starts as he fidgets. Not really knowing where to start.

"Hello, have a seat. So, what have you come in for today?" Tay asks, flashing his brightest smile although he's dead tired and aching to go home already.

"I-uhm... seem to have b-blood in my stool these days and I'm scared that there's something wrong with me so-yeah." The guy says as he scratches his nape, head hanging lowly in embarrassment. Tay takes note of what the patient told him as he brings out another sheet of paper. 

"I see, are you having any problems aside from this? Are you hurting someplace else?"

"N-no..."

"Hmmm... we need to do further medical examinations for me to assess the problem. DRE specifically." Tay says as he hands his patient a consent form which states the risks and benefits of the DRE.

"Will it hurt?" The patient asks, cheeks growing red as he reads what DRE is on the form handed to him as he signs his name on it. Tay glances at the paper his patient is filling up and smirks as he finally sees the name behind the cute guy in front of him. New huh? Cute name... Tay thought.

"Don't worry, I've done this countless of times before. I assure you that if you relax, you won't get hurt. It'll be over before you know it." Tay says in his most soothing voice, not wanting to frighten New away before the fun starts. 

"Okay, what do I have to do?" New asks, deciding to trust this doctor he's known just a few minutes ago.

"Well first, you have to take off your clothes below the waist." Tay hands New a cloth to cover himself up, reminding himself that this is nothing but work although he can't help but feel the excitement running through his veins. 

New looks at him as if to ask if he's serious before proceeding to do it anyways, stripping himself off of his shorts and briefs and covering himself up with the cloth given to him. Tay then walks towards New and puts a hand on his back, making New jolt but lets Tay guide him anyways. Tay makes New bend on the clinical bed, watching the hairs on his nape and legs stand as he runs his hand on New's clothed back. 

"Just relax, I got you..." New looks back as the doctor puts on a glove and coats his fingers with some stuff he guessed as lube. Tay caught New looking and he's quick to brings his head back against the bed, mentally slapping himself for being too conscious of this doctor. 

Thinking that the hot doctor probably thinks he's a pervert or something. New sucks in a breath as he feels cold hands touch his bare legs, parting it a bit more.

"Relax and take a deep breath for me..." Tay says, words rolling out of his mouth in a low voice. Not wanting to destroy the mood of the room by speaking too loudly as he keeps getting sidetracked by the pink puckered hold in between soft globes of muscle and fat just within his reach. Blinking back his thoughts away as he focuses on what he's supposed to be doing.

New takes a deep breath as he feels the doctor insert a lubricated, gloved finger in him. Biting his lips at the slight discomfort.

"Does it hurt?" Tay asks, making sure New isn't too uncomfortable as he watches his facial expression from the mirror beside them.

"Not really..." New replies... thinking that the hard part is done when suddenly, the finger inside him twists and feels up his walls. Making him bite down on his forearms as he almost tried to pull away but then the sensation slowly changed into something he can't really explain, trying to relax himself again.

New was getting used to the finger in him when suddenly, the finger hit something in him that made him let out a noise he didn't know he could make, toes curling and back arching in the process. 

"W-what was that..." New whispers, words a bit muffled as his hands now on his mouth to prevent more sounds from coming out of himself.

"Found your prostate, there seems to be no problem with that." Tay explains, licking his lips as he watches New's dick move and drip precome from having his prostate stimulated. Tay has checked thoroughly and he's 90% sure that there's no abnormalities based on the DRE he has done and he could already stop here but there's something in him that doesn't want this moment to end just like that.

Damn it, maybe I could play the bad doctor once in a blue moon... Tay says in his mind as he brushes over New's spot again just to hear the lovely muffled moans coming out of his patient.

"D-doc, are we done yet?" New manages, muscles throbbing from his position and sweat freely dripping down his body. Making him shiver even more from the cool breath he feels on his sweaty back. 

"Just a bit more..." Tay huffs as he started palming himself through his pants. Eyes filled with lust as he removes his finger for a while, watching New's pants just to put another one in. 

"H-hurts... ah~" New mewls, trying to adjust to the two fingers that's now inside him. Not understanding why he's not putting any effort into pushing the man behind him from abusing his hole. Unconsciously grinding on the bed he's bent over at. 

"Tell me where it hurts babe, I'll kiss the pain away for you." 

New was taken aback by what the doctor said and made a move to reach behind him and still the doctor's movements and that's when he sees him palming himself through his pants. Eyes locking as they gained mutual understanding of the situation.

"Ohh..." New says at the sight, losing his ability to utter another word before the doctor pulls him on back so that he's not bending anymore and kisses him full on the lips and pulls away as quickly.

"Fuck. I am so sorry, I lost control of myself and-" Tay was cut off by New's mouth on his, it was just a small soft peck on the lips but it made him feel like he's granting him permission to continue, looking at New questioningly.

"Doc, it still hurts here... are you sure we're done with the test?" New says as he takes Tay's hand and puts it above his ass and that's when Tay loses it. 

Tay hastily unbuckles the belt of his pants, letting it fall freely on the floor together with his briefs and boxers. Almost tripping at his clothes as he can't remove his eyes away from the person in front of him who's slowly pulling on his hard cock. Slightly laughing and shaking his head at Tay's desperate attempts to get rid of his clothes.

Tay's mouth waters as New pulls up his shirt and bites on it, revealing his pale abdominal muscles. Not resisting the urge to atleast nibble on one of the hard pink nubs. Hands wandering around as he sucks on New's nipple until it finds his ass again. 

Tay didn't know what got into him as he spanked New's ass which in turn got him a delicious moan from the other. 

"Stop the t-teasing already, doc..." New hisses when Tay pulls off of his chest littered with love bites. Beautifully painting his pale skin.

"It's Tay, incase you want to scream my name later." Tay mutters against the middle of New's neck and shoulder blades, kissing it to make him relax more as he inserts a third finger.

"God, you're so fucking hot... I think I could make you come using only my fingers." Tay mutters as he feels New's body tremble. Not missing the soft moan that escaped his mouth as talked. Urging him to continue with his ministrations.

"You like that? Like it when I tell you how good you'd be as you come on yourself untouched?" Tay asks, voice so low that it's almost inaudible if it weren't for their close distance.

"Tay, please..." New whimpers, turning around so that his back is now on Tay's, bending on the bed again. Tay deems it enough teasing as he can't find it in him to deny such plea that's full of want; from the boy that's got him wrapped up in his little finger from the moment he entered his office. 

Tay fetches the lube and drips some on New's ass, before his eyes grow wide as he realizes something crucial.

"Fuck, I've got no condom here, damn it!" Tay curses, running a hand down his face, thinking about buying boxes of condoms for his office from now on. He has some in his car though but he doesn't think New would wait for him to get that.

"You're clean right? I am too, now hurry up and fuck me already..." Tay was quite surprised at how bold New has become, destroying his first impression of him as someone innocent and pure.

"Are you sure-" Tay was about to suggest that he could get some real quick but New was quicker to shut him up.

"Yes! So stop dawdling and get in me..." New pushes his ass towards Tay to prove his point and Tay strokes his dick one more time before he's pushing in inside New.

Both moaning as Tay pushes deep inside 'till he can't anymore. Tay watches from the mirror as New's head lols backwards, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Tay hums in appreciation at the sight of his artwork he's made of him, face flushed, hair's a mess and his chest filled with his marks. 

Tay waits for New for awhile until New's pushing on him to move. His thrusts were languid, making sure to hit the deepest parts and make New feel all of him.

"Hngh, Tay... more... faster..." New cries out in exasperation and Tay does just that, thrusts getting more and more rapid that he doesn't even know who's moaning louder now from the sensations. 

"How's that babe, are you close? I bet you like this more than ny fingers." Tay breathes out, continuing his relentless pace.

"I... love it~" New says as he chokes on a moan, legs spasming as his only thought becomes his need for release and Tay's voice in his head.

"Turn around," Tay says, pulling out of New making the other whimper and clench on nothing. Letting Tay lay him on his back. "I want to see your pretty face as you come and say my name... " Tay smirks, seeing as he's now convinced that New has a kink of some sort based on his reactions when he speaks to him like that.

Tay didn't let New wait longer as he slings New's pale slim legs on his shoulders and pushes back inside him, groaning as the familiar heat envelopes his member. 

New didn't even had enough time to adjust to their new position that made Tay reach deep inside him when Tay starts his brutal pace. Having no where to run to but to take everything Tay gives him. Piercing his own lips from biting it too hard due to Tay's harsh thrust. 

Tay notices the blood coming out of New's lips, tasting the iron as he kisses it all away. New sees this as an opportunity to hold on to Tay's back. Tay grits his teeth as New scratches his back, enjoying the pain and the pleasure. Knowing for sure that it'd leave deep red marks but not caring nonetheless.

"T-Tay, don't stop. Just l-like that... please... don't..." New chants, his climax just around the corner. Taking a hand off of Tay's back and jacks himself off simultaneous with Tay's thrust.

"Shit... I-I'm close too." Tay breathes out. Swatting New's hands away from himself and replacing it with his own. Jerking New off in wanton, moving his hands up and down as fast as he could.

"W-wait, Tay! Too much ah~" New cries as both of his front and back ends are stimulated harshly. "Tay! I'm-" New comes in spurts of white on Tay's hand. Some landing their stomachs. New sees white momentarily as he tries to compose himself, his whole body convulsing from the intense orgasm.

Tay comes soon after New in one particular hard thrust that he swears he felt the clinic bed connected to the floor move. Pretty sure that the whole hospital heard what's going on in his office right now. Releasing deep inside his patient's ass. Tay pants as he lets his body drop on top of New who groans at Tay's weight on top of him. 

"Ugh, you're so damn heavy... can you get off me now, doc?" New taps on Tay's arms, feeling sated and disgusted at the same time because of the mess he got himself into.

"We're back on that now huh? Kinda liked the way you screamed my name just a second ago." Tay teases as he gets off of New with a thud. Standing up to stretch as he fetches tissues to clean the both of them.

"Sh-shut up... you're a pervert. I'll make sure this never happens again." New says shyly, standing up from the bed in a hurry. Not knowing whether he regrets what just happened.

His knees wobbles as soon as he stands and Tay immediately goes to his side and places a hand on his waist. Helping him regain balance.

"You're staring, I mean I don't mind if you keep being cute like that. I just hope you're up for a round two..." Tay says, raising his brows at the person staring at him. Walking them towards the couch.

"Thanks... pervy doc. But I don't think round two is happening anytime soon." New tries but it doesn't have any effect as Tay takes it as a compliment and chuckles at him, making him smile too for some reason.

"Will I see you again after this?" Tay asks, hoping New enjoyed their session as much as he did whilst they cleaned themselves up. Tay hands New a spare shirt as he waits for his reply.

"Maybe. If I ever do go back here though, it'd be because I'm returning you your shirt." New replies as he puts on the shirt Tay gave him. 

"I think you're coming back here soon..." Tay says, eyes glancing towards New's contracting muscles as he puts on his shirt.

"Why do you say so?" New looks at him, knitting his brows at Tay's bold assumption.

"I may or may not have found out the reason for your initial problem..." Tay declares.

"What do you mean?"

"You played with yourself didn't you... Don't know what you tried putting up there but if you wanna play, stretch yourself properly. Just like how I did back then, I think you're too eager to get to the fun part bae." 

"Wha- How'd you-" New's mouth closes and opens as he attempts to say something back but he couldn't because it's the truth.

"Oops... did I hit the nail on the head?" Tay laughs at New's flustered face. 

"Doesn't matter, bye Tay..." New starts walking but Tay stops him from leaving. Pushing the door closed again when New was opening it. Handing him a small piece of paper.

"What's that? If that's your number then you gotta be more suave about it."

"That's your prescription, if you don't want it-" Before Tay could finish what he's saying, New snatches it out of his hand and bolts out the door. Slamming it close as he leaves. 

New puts a hand on his pounding heart, unfolding the prescription Tay gave him and shakes his head as he sees what was written at the bottom of the paper.

'Call me maybe? 20********'


End file.
